The present invention relates generally to the field of occupant vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates generally to occupant monitoring and restraint status systems employed in occupant vehicles, such as busses.
Currently, there are no available systems designed to assist the driver of a vehicle with enforcing usage of seat belts and to communicate other valuable occupant information to the driver. Drivers of larger occupant vehicles such as buses may only be able to use mirrors and turn their head to look back in order to check on the occupants.
What is needed is a occupant monitoring and restraint status system that visually and simply communicates information to the driver of a vehicle including the occupancy of seats, and whether the occupants in occupied seats are using their seat belts properly. Further, such a system would be capable of determining the location of particular occupants of a vehicle, whether the particular occupant is seated in a seating location, and whether the particular occupant who is seated at a particular seating location is properly wearing their seatbelt.